Power supplies for microelectronic devices are typically configured for providing regulated power to electrical loads. Prior art voltage regulators are generally configured to maintain the voltage, supplied to a dynamic load, at a nominal operating load voltage. Typical prior art voltage regulators (e.g., a switching regulator) may be effective in tracking the slow power changes in the dynamic load; however, due to its relatively low bandwidth, the voltage regulators may not be able to suitably track fast changes. Prior art power regulation systems may also include a bypass capacitor to filter the dynamic switching currents generated by the switching regulator or transient changes in the dynamic load current.
During operation of a dynamic load, transient power events may occur as a result of, for example, several switches within the load switching in a direction at about the same time. If such transient events are not accounted for, they may cause droops or spikes on the power supply, which may in turn deleteriously effect the performance of the load. As clock rates and circuit density of loads increase, the magnitude and/or frequency of the voltage droop's or spike's typically increases. Prior art voltage regulators are generally not effective at sufficiently compensating for droops and spikes generated by transient load conditions.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical prior art voltage regulation device 100. Regulation device 100 is configured to provide operating power to dynamic load 110. During operation, dynamic load 110 may generate high frequency transient events. The internal circuitry activity level may also vary depending on the function the circuit is performing at any given time. Thus, dynamic load 110 may also contain time varying characteristics.
As illustrated, system 100 includes a supply voltage 103 coupled to dynamic load 110 through a voltage regulator stage 190, which is coupled to ground 101. Voltage regulator 190 is coupled to dynamic load 110 through a supply inductance 104 and a ground inductance 102.
Various reactive transient suppression regulation devices have been developed that reduce the magnitude of voltage droops or spikes by sensing changes in the current to (or in the voltage across) dynamic load 110 and reacting to these changes. While such regulators may be suitable for a variety of applications, reactive regulation devices may exhibit some delay in responding to a transient event. Therefore, a new power regulation system is desirable for effective suppression of transients.